


Tumblr one-shots

by starryshiroganes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryshiroganes/pseuds/starryshiroganes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are just one-shots i wrote and posted on my tumblr http://mediumladd.tumblr.com/ <br/>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

these are just one-shots i wrote and posted on my tumblr http://mediumladd.tumblr.com/   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Ridiculous Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

If you asked Brian when exactly he fell in love with Brock, he wouldn’t be able to honestly answer you.

Over the years the two had known each other, Brock had become such a normal part of Brian’s life that he never really thought much of Brock’s presence, whether on or offline. Brian knew that people wrote and drew things about himself and Brock being together, and he didn’t mind it at all. Although, he had never really thought about Brock in any other way except his friend until recently.

Brian and many of the other guys were playing prop hunt. Everything was going just as it normally did as the boys screamed at each other and laughed. It was only when Brock’s loud laugh flowed through his headphones and into his ears did a thought occur to Brian.

‘Did he like Brock?’

At first Brian brushed the thought away easily, thinking ‘No, surely he didn’t like Brock that way. That’s ridiculous.’

Although, the more Brian thought about it, the less ridiculous it seemed. Was it possible that Brian had a crush on Brock? Brock was certainly attractive, and Brian definitely wasn’t going to deny that. But the thought of actually being with Brock in anyway that wasn’t strictly 'best friends’ didn’t sit well with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the thought of being with Brock- that was the opposite of what he thought really- it was just that he couldn’t see it happening.

After a few days of thinking about Brock, he found with a growing dread that he most definitely had a crush on Brock. But could you really blame him? Brock was amazing, and Brian didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it earlier. Brock was nice, incredibly funny, and a wonderful person in general. Part of Brian wondered if someone like him really deserved to be with someone as amazing as Brock.

From that point on, Brian often found himself daydreaming or thinking about Brock. He wondered what it would be like to date Brock, to wake up with him and do things with him. To be by his side, through thick and thin. To love and care for him. To be loved and cared for by Brock.

Brian’s foot tapped on the ground as his fingers adjusted his hair for the thousandth time. Nervous thoughts weighed down on his mind as he thought of a certain American that was due to arrive in Ireland any second now. His blue gaze stayed fixed on the terminal Brock was supposed to walk through soon.

Brian watched uncertainly as passengers walked off the plane, although the uncertainty was quickly replaced with a big smile that settled on his face as he spotted the other man walking out. He watched an earsplitting grin come across Brock’s face as the two made eye contact. And as the two got close and hugged the other tight, a thought crossed Brian’s mind.

Maybe being in love with his best friend wasn’t such a ridiculous thought after all.


	3. My Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

Brian pried open his eyes and stared forward at the bright white ceiling above him, adjusting to the sudden morning light flooding through the window. Brian stared at the ceiling as if trying to find some sort of imperfection on it, though there was none. It was the same white ceiling of his apartment that he woke up to everyday, but something was different today. And he knew that it had something to do with the American man who had just arrived at his home the night before.

Brian dragged himself out of bed, feeling oddly bubbly and excited. He never felt this awake in the mornings. But today wasn’t any normal morning. It was the first morning of him and his boyfriend living under the same roof. Sure, it wasn’t a momentous occasion, but Brian was still planning on treasuring the entire day.

Brain walked into the kitchen and his heart swelled upon seeing the love of his life. Brock was trying to figure out how to work Brian’s coffee machine before noticing the Irishman. He turned and smiled, opening his arms and accepting the tight hug Brian immediately wrapped him up in. Brian hugged as if his life depended on it, like if he were to let go for even a second Brock would suddenly disappear. Part of him still couldn’t believe that Brock was really here in his arms.

Brian sighed contently. “I love you, Moo moo.. You’re my everything, my universe, my rock..” He trailed off. He knew he was being cheesy, but he knew Brock loved it.

“My Dwayne, my Johnson.”

Brian will admit that it took him a minute to understand. Although the second he saw the wide, goofy smile on Brock’s face, he understood. Every ounce of love and excitement in Brian’s body melted off as he removed himself from Brock.

“…I hate you so much, Brock. I was trying to be romantic.”

Loud laughter filled the kitchen and Brian couldn’t help but smile. Brock was a giant dork, but at least he was Brian’s giant dork.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

Brock was beyond nervous at this point. Somehow he’d completely bypassed the nervous spectrum and entered an empty void of emotion that merely gave him a slight tingling feeling that spread from the tips of his fingers to his chest. Brock was so nervous that he wasn’t even nervous anymore.

Many of Brock’s friends assured him that it wasn’t really a big deal, that there was nothing to be worried about. But it _was_ a big deal. Brock was going to be staying in Brian’s house for the first time _ever_! All the confessions over skype and their newly formed relationship were whizzing around in Brock’s head, replaying memories over and over and over. And that _certainly_ wasn’t helping the nervousness go down. Brian was one of his best friends, not to mention his first boyfriend. How was this _not_ a big deal?!

Okay… Maybe in retrospect it wasn’t that big a deal, but it was to Brock!

Brock paced around his hotel room. The contents of his suitcase were scattered across the bed as Brock tried to arrange some sort of outfit. What should he wear? Should he keep it casual or dress up? They only planned on going to Brian’s house, but he didn’t want to be underdressed. Maybe Brian planned something as a surprise, or maybe Brock misunderstood their previous conversations. 

Brock stared at the clothing unhappily. Was he thinking into this too much? No, no of course not. He has every right to think ahead. It _was_ technically his first date with Brian, after all. And he really wanted things to go smoothly. After twenty unhappy minutes and several failed clothing combinations, Brock decided on a simple white button-up and blue jeans. What could possibly go wrong with that? 

However, in Brock’s blind panic to find the right outfit, he didn’t realize that Brian would be at his hotel to pick him up literally any second.

Brock nearly jumped out of his own skin when a loud knock sounded throughout the small hotel room. Brock exhaled, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

’ _Okay Brock, don’t say anything awkward…_ ’ Brock muttered a few words of encouragement to himself, and opened the door.

“Hi.”

’ _OHMYGODWHYDIDYOUSAYTHAT_ ’

Brian raised a brow and whistled, a small smile working it’s way onto his face.

“Wow, someone dressed up. Who’re you going out with?”

Brock smiled awkwardly. “You, unfortunately.” Brian laughed.

“Hey! You’re the one who suggested a sleepover.”

“That was a joke!”

“A terrible joke.”

“Better than yours.” Brock grinned, and took a moment to take in Brian’s appearance. Brock felt his heart sink a little. Brian looked amazing, as usual. However, Brock figured he kinda overdressed, as Brian was decked out in pajamas. Brian raised a brow.

“Are you gonna be comfortable in that? I mean you look great, but all we’re gonna be doing is sitting on my couch all night..”

“Right,” Brock muttered, now flustered. “I’m just gonna, go change.” Brock spun on his heel and walked back into his room, throwing on a t-shirt and pajama bottoms faster than humanly possible. Brock stepped back outside awkwardly, face pink as the door locked behind him. Brian just smiled.

“Much better.”

The two walked in silence down to the lobby and out into the cool Irish evening. Brock stared off at the sun beginning to dip down below the horizon, unaware of the Irishman staring at him.

“You’re adorable Moo Moo.”

“I wish I could say the same to you.” Brock said without thinking. Brian’s mouth dropped open and he swatted at Brock’s arm.

“Rude!”

Brock laughed loudly and tried to dodge Brian’s flailing arms. “I was kidding!!”

Brian huffed and walked up to a cab parked on the curb, opening the door for Brock. “Oh shut up and get in the cab.”

Brock just smiled and got in, watching Brian walk over and get in the other side. Brian gave the cabbie his address and silence overcame the two. Although it wasn’t an uncomfortable, suffocating silence. It was a calm, peaceful silence, and Brock was quite fine with it.

The cab parked outside Brian’s apartment and Brian jumped out of the car, rushing to the over side to get Brock’s door for him. Brock chuckled softly at the gesture.

“Such a gentleman.” Brock grinned at Brian, who simply smiled.

“But of course. What kind of man would I be if I couldn’t get the door for my lovely boyfriend?”

Brock blushed horribly at the term ‘boyfriend’ and nudged Brian.

“Oh shut up..” He muttered. Brian just laughed and nudged Brock back, leading the man into the building and to his apartment. Brian’s apartment was incredibly small, yet very cozy.

“So, where’s the McDonald’s you steal your internet from?” Brock asked, smiling.

“Oh ha ha ha. It’s down the street.” Brian answered, rolling his eyes and chuckling. Brock laughed.

Brock decided in that moment that this was exactly what he wanted his relationship with Brian to be like. He wanted to be able to joke and laugh with Brian the same way they did online. This is what their relationship had always been like, and he didn’t want that to change whatsoever.  
Brock found himself smiling at his little revelation.

“What'cha thinkin about over there Brocky?”

“Oh, nothing. What movie are we watching?”

“I dunno. Netflix selection is garbage.” Brian replied, flipping through various movies and shows, looking for something decent.

Brock chuckled. “Is this what Netflix and chill is like?”

Brian sighed at his lame boyfriend. “Yes, Brock. This is what netflix and chill is like.”

Brock laughed as Brian started a random horror movie he found. Normally. Brock hated anything that had to do with horror, but the movie could only be described as complete and utter garbage, so he wasn’t too bothered.

In fact, the movie was so horrible it was laughable. The two joked about the movie endlessly. Brock tried hard not to laugh at one of the worst ‘suspense’ scenes he’s ever seen when Brian let out the most fake yawn he’s ever heard. He looked over at him to see Brian stretching his arm over Brock’s shoulders. Brock shook his head and rolled his eyes, a big grin on his face.

“You’re so lame.”

“Oh hush, you love it.”

A soft smile settled on Brock’s face as he leaned onto the younger man, muttering quietly. “Yeah, I really do.”


	5. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

The small black box in Brock’s jacket pocket was causing him more anxiety than anything else. He probably should be happy or excited about proposing to his boyfriend. Nope. Brock was nothing more than a mass of worry and stress. 

The date was going perfectly. They were at their favorite restaurant, talking and enjoying themselves like usual. The restaurant was a bit on the pricey side, hence why they were wearing suits, but it was worth it. 

They finished dinner and walked out of the restaurant laughing. Brian hooked their arms together and led him back to their car. 

“Hey Brocky, how about we go to that little beach you like? Walk around a bit?” 

Brock thought for a moment and agreed. The Irish beach would be much too cold to swim in, but one of their favorite things to do was walk down the long stretch of sand, simply enjoying their other’s presence. 

The two grasped the other’s hand and strolled down the beach, watching the water lap gently over the shore. Suddenly, Brian stopped in his tracks, tugging Brock to a stop as well. Brock turned and raised a brow at the younger man. Brian sighed and took both of Brock’s hands, slowly sinking down onto one knee. Brock’s heartbeat sped up.

“Brocky.. Moo moo, I love you so so much, and I-”

“What?! No way!” Brock yelled, without really thinking. A look of hurt flashed across Brian’s face as Brock realized what he said. 

“Wait, Bri, I didn’t- I meant-” Brock cut himself off and tugged his hands back, reaching into his jacket and letting his own black box speak for itself. 

Brian’s face went neutral before he burst into laughter. He stood and dusted off his suit. 

“Wow. You know what, how about we just skip the formalities and get to the good bit?” He smiled again and took out the ring he bought, snatching up Brock’s left hand and slipping the ring on. 

Brock grinned, barely holding back tears as he took his own ring and Brian’s hand. He stared at the two rings for a moment in slight awe. What were the chances of the two planning to propose the exact same day?

Brock wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck tightly. Part of him couldn’t believe it. They were engaged. _Engaged_. Brian was going to be his husband.

“Brock, are you crying?”

Brock sniffled. “N-No.”

Brian smiled and encircled his arms around Brock’s waist tighter. “It’s okay. I’m crying too.”


	6. Superheros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rly short h2ovanoss drabble

You wouldn’t think a relationship between a superhero and a super villain would work out, but it was working pretty well so far for Evan and Jonathan.

Evan wrapped his arm around Jon a little tighter, pulling the other closer. The two were cuddled up on the couch, still in their pajamas.

Jonathan smiled lazily and looked up at Evan. “Hey, wouldn’t it be really cute and romantic if someone fired missiles at the moon to blast a giant heart in it for their significant other?”

Evan raised a brow. “No, actually. Blowing a giant hole in the moon would probably mess up the tides and could cause debris to rain down onto Earth and threaten lives and the ecosystem.”

Jonathan suddenly jumped up from the couch and ran around the apartment, pulling on his villain suit.

“Where are you going?”

“TO STOP THE MOON FROM BEING BLOWN UP BY A TON OF MISSILES THAT ARE COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THIS CONVERSATION.”


	7. Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

Everyone knows a kid like Brock. The kid who sits in the back of the classroom and doesn’t really talk to anyone. The kid who panics when they were called on, or got partnered with someone they didn’t know. The kid who freaked out when someone got too close, or was a little too loud, or a little too friendly. The one people liked to ‘harmlessly’ prank and tease. The one no one really talked to unless they had to. The one people didn’t particularly like or dislike. The one who didn’t talk or interact with anyone unless he knew them. Everyone knows a kid like Brock.

If you asked a random person what they thought of Brock, the most anyone would have to say was something along the lines of, “Oh him? He’s cool I guess.”

Brian planned to change that.

Ever since Brian moved here from Ireland, he had been ever so slightly obsessed with the American. But not in a creepy stalker way or anything. Totally not creepy.

Staring at someone a lot isn’t creepy, right?

“Helloooo? Earth to Irish fuckboy!!”

Brian snapped out of his trance and turned his gaze to his friends, who were looking at him with knowing looks on their faces.

“What? What are you guys looking at me like that for?”

Evan and Tyler looked at each other for a moment, communicating silently. Brian raised a brow, confused. Were those two telepathic now or something?!

The two turned their attention back on Brian.

“You’re crushing hard, dude.” Evan spoke first.

“What? I am not!!”

“Oh please, you’re crushing harder on Brock than Evan’s crushing on that kid in our math class.” Tyler said. Evan’s face turned a bright shade of red that matched his jacket quite nicely. The asian man threw a half-hearted punch at Tyler’s shoulder before muttering a quiet 'shut up’ and 'his name’s Jonathan’.

Tyler ignored Evan and spoke again. “Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Brian crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat and forcing his blush down. “I don’t have a reason to talk to him. I don’t have a crush.” He defended.

“Right. You totally don’t have a crush and I’m the fucking queen of England.”

“You’re a bitch Tyler.” Brian insulted.

“That’s THE bitch to you. Now, watch this shit. Hey, Brock!!” Tyler shouted the last part. Many people turned to look at what was happening, but quickly went back to what they were doing. Most people in the school were used to Tyler’s constant screaming and cussing by now.

Brock, however, looked as if someone shot a gun in the school. Like a deer caught in headlights.

“Uhh.. Hi?” Brock was incredibly confused. Evan and Tyler were the popular kids who were super huge and strong and played sports. What could they possibly want with him?

“What’s up, man?” Tyler asked casually, as if the two had known each other their whole lives.

Evan punched Tyler again. “Shut up dude, you’re freaking him out.” Evan turned in his seat to look at Brock. “Sorry, ignore him. He’s a dick.”

Brock just nodded, silently cursing himself at how unbelievably awkward he was.

The bell rang, and Brock couldn’t have been more grateful. He jumped up, packing his things and leaving quickly. The day was finally over!

Brock stood outside, waiting in the carline where his mother usually picked him up after school.

“Hey, Brock!”

Brock was startled at the calling of his name for the second time that day. He turned to see Brian walking toward him. The Irishman looked about as nervous as Brock felt.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry about my friends. They’re jerks.”

“Oh no, they’re fine. I’m just super awkward.” Brock laughed awkwardly, as if trying to prove his previous statement. Brock was screaming in his head, but Brian just smiled.

“So.. Um.. Wanna hang out sometime? I promise I’ll try and keep my friends from being too annoying.” Brian smiled nervously.

Brock’s face looked like someone had taken a red marker and gone bonkers with it, but he smiled nonetheless. No one ever really made an effort to make friends with him, other than the friends he’s known since childhood. Maybe it was about time he made some new friends…

“Sure, I’d like that.”


	8. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terronuckel

Brock loved his sister a lot. He’d die for her if it came down to it. He loved her enough to do anything. Although the question was, did he love her enough to fly all the way to Ireland? Not so much.

Brock didn’t understand why his sister couldn’t have had a nice wedding in Utah. They would’ve been closer to home, and Brock wouldn’t have had to fly anywhere. Although his sister was always talking about traveling, and having an Irish fiancee gave her the perfect excuse to do so. Brock wasn’t very keen of flying all the way to another country, but what kind of big brother would be be if he missed his baby sister’s wedding? A terrible one.

Brock didn’t particularly like traveling, but he had to admit, the wedding was beautiful.

The ceremony was set up in a beautiful green field, white tents hovering above everything. The sun was beginning to droop down below the horizon, covering everything in a soft orange glow. Lanterns were strung from tent to tent overhead.

Everything was perfect. Just what his sister deserved. Brock watched with a smile on his face as the happy couple danced, all eyes on them as the groom tried desperately not to cry. Brock made a mental note to threaten him like a overprotective big brother later.

“Hey there. How do you know the blushing bride?” An Irish accent suddenly spoke up behind him. Brock jumped and looked over his shoulder.

“Oh- uh, I’m her older brother.” Brock answered. He didn’t recognise this stranger. Have they met before?

Brock found himself staring at the stranger. Brock didn’t know how he could possibly describe another man as ‘pretty’, but this guy certainly fit the bill. Soft blue eyes, styled brown hair. What wasn’t pretty about this guy? While Brock struggled to put a name to a face, the man simply carried on with conversation. 

“Unfortunately for me, that sniffling mess of a groom is my best friend.”

Brock looked back at the dance floor to see that the groom was, in fact, a sniffling mess.

“I’m Brian, by the way.” The Irishman held out his hand for Brock to shake.

Brock smiled and took the other’s hand. “Brock.”


	9. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel with a little hint of other things i guess

Despite being Irish, Brian was a lightweight.

This became VERY apparent to his friends VERY quickly. So things went VERY, VERY wrong when Nogla suggested a drinking conpetition.

The guys had all decided to meet up and hang out before they all had to head back home after a convention. And somehow they decided that spending their last day together drunk would be a good idea. So now here they were, crowded in Evan’s hotel room.

“I betcha I’m more Irish than you!” Nogla slurred in Brian’s direction.

“What does that even mean…?” Brock asked, although no one responded. Brock was staying sober, since SOMEONE was gonna have to get everyone to their hotel rooms. Plus, he didn’t very much like the idea of having a hangover on his plane back home.

Brock hated to be the Mom FriendTM, but it was just who he was. Although, he might as well have been a ghost. He was trying to keep the guys from being too loud or do anything too stupid, but they mostly just disregarded him. Eventually he gave up and sat on the couch, waiting for all his friends to eventually crash and burn.

“You wish!!” Brian shouted.

“Oh yeh?! You wanna challenge me?! Drinkin’ contest, right now!”

“You’re on!”

“This is a bad idea..” Brock muttered. There was no way a drinking contest between these two could be a GOOD idea.

“Stop worryin’ Moo Moo!!” Brian enthusiastically slapped Brock on the back, not noticing Brock flinch.

“Can you guys stop being so LOUD and GAY!?” Lui shouted from across the room. Lui seemed to be already feeling the effects of a hangover, considering he hadn’t done much in the past hour other than sit at the dining room table with his head down.

Brock sighed and stood, walking around the hotel in search of asprin. He finally found some stocked away in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Brock carefully stepped over Tyler, who was passed out in the middle of the kitchen floor and to the sink. He went back and got Lui to drink some water and take the pill before he immediately passed out on the tabletop.

Brock walked back into the living room, sighing and watching Brian and David down beer after beer. Brock just shook his head and was about to go on the hunt for Craig and the others before Brian’s voice caught his attention.

“Ugh, I think you’re more Irish than me Nogla…Oh god, Brocky? I don’t feel very good…”

Brian suddenly jumped up and bolted to the bathroom. Brock flinched as the bathroom door slammed shut. The hotel staff were not going to be happy with them…

David didn’t look too much better, so Brock quickly helped him stand and lay on the couch before heading after Brian.

Brian was a bit too busy throwing up the contents of his stomach to notice Brock come in. Brock kneeled next to the other man and gently rubbed his back, trying to force down his own queasiness from the incredibly gross noises filling the small bathroom.

Brian groaned and gently hit his head against the toilet seat. Brock stood and went to the sink, dampening a hand towel and helping the Irishman clean up.

Brian moaned in pain again and curled in on himself, filled to the brim with regret. He slowly lowered himself so he was laying in the bathroom floor, his head resting on Brock’s leg.

Brian reached out and snatched up one of Brock’s hands, holding it tightly. “Thanks for being here for me Brocky…You mean so much to me.” Brian whispered. Brock blushed.

“Oh God, you’re an emotional drunk, aren’t you?” Brock stared down at Brian, reached out with his other hand and pushed a strand of hair out of his face.

Brian didn’t seem to hear him, and if he did he didn’t care enough to reply. “I love you Moo Moo.”

Brock’s mouth dropped open and his face turned from a light baby pink to a flowering red in less than a second.

“I-…Shut up Brian.”

Brian didn’t say anything and just pressed his face against Brock’s thigh.

Brock slowly pulled Brian up into a sitting position and helped him stand, helping him out of the bathroom. Craig walked by them just as Brock opened the door.

“Have you seen Tyler?” Craig asked. He seemed more sleepy then drunk.

“Kitchen. Why-” Craig walked away in the direction of the kitchen before  Brock could finish speaking. Brock listened as what seemed like a body collapsing onto tile sounded from the kitchen, and he could only assume it was Craig passing out.

Brock set Brian down in an armchair, watching the man immediately curl up and fall asleep. Brock crossed his arms and looked around.

“Now, how am I supposed to get you assholes home..?”


	10. Missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minicat

The second Craig got the front door unlocked, his suitcase was dropped onto the floor, along with himself. He laid face down on the soft carpet and closed his eyes.

Tyler watched this whole display from the couch with a concerned look on his face, although he made no attempt to stand and help his boyfriend.

“Yo Wildcat. You still there man?” Tyler looked up and remembered that he was in the middle of a game with Evan.

“Ya dude. Craig’s being weird.”

“When is he not?” Evan joked from the other end. Tyler snorted.

“Good point.”

“Fuuck yoouu.” Craig groaned from his spot on the carpet. He reached a hand up and pulled his glassed off, tossing them in Tyler’s general direction. Tyler watched them bounce uselessly on the couch next to him and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll talk to you later dude.” Tyler said and shut off the console. He stood and walked over to where Craig was laying and stood above him, arms crossed.

Tyler gently nudged Craig’s head with his foot. “Get up, dick.”

“Fuck off Tyler. Leave me here to die.”

“Oh comere, you big baby.”

Tyler grabbed both of Craig’s arms and yanked him upwards, leaning forward and scooping Craig up bridal style. Craig didn’t say or do anything, only allowed his body to be manhandled.

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that?” Tyler said as he carried Craig toward their bedroom.

“Love you too darling.” Craig mumbled, already half asleep.

Tyler tossed Craig onto the bed, the other landing with a soft ‘oof’.

“Needs anything else, princess?”

Craig smiled and held his arms out lazily. “Just you~”

Tyler rolled his eyes, soft smile working it’s way onto his face. “Fine, you giant sap. Move over.”

Tyler tossed the blanket over Craig and laid down, smiling as Craig moved over to snuggle up to him. Tyler wrapped his arms loosely around the other, rubbing a hand up and down Craig’s back.

“TYLER!! Stop touching my butt!” Craig shot up into a sitting position, turning to glare. Tyler snorted and laughed.

“Oh come on. You’ve been gone for like two weeks, I think I deserve it.”

“Fuckboy.”

“Assbag.”

“Douchenozzle.”

“Bitchtits.”

The two halfheartedly glared at each other, although it lasted less than a second before they were both laughing.

“God, I missed you.” Craig mumbled, a dopey smile on his face.

“I missed you too, dumbass.”


	11. Duckie Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

“What’s wrong Moo Moo?”

“I don’t know you. You’re not my friend. And you are certainly _not_ my boyfriend.” Brock kept his eyes cast downward, pacing away from the Irishman.

Brian laughed loudly, following Brock. Brock really _had_ hoped that the younger man had only bought the fuzzy duck slippers as a joke, but now, the Irishman refused to take them off. Brock had been okay with Brian’s plan to get snacks and have a movie night. Brock had been fine with going to the store so late at night. Brock had been fine with going in his pajamas.

He was _not_ fine with Brian’s plan to embarrass the living hell out of him. And he was _not_ fine with the fact that it was working.

Brock flinched as the quacking from the duck sandals got louder as Brian approached, and he scowled as Brian hugged him. For right now, Brock was just glad that the store was relatively empty.

“Oh come on Brocky. You love me _and_ my duckie shoes.” Brian had a big goofy grin on his face. What could he say? Embarrassing his boyfriend was his favorite hobby.

Brock stared up at Brian with an unimpressed look, before pressing a hand to Brian’s face and pushing him away.

“No, I don’t think I do.” Brian’s laughter got louder as Brock walked away, the quacking following him.

It certainly was an odd sight. It’s not everyday you see a couple walking through the store, one wearing duck slippers and laughing loudly while the other looks like the embodiment of embarrassment.

The young woman watched with an eyebrow raised as the odd pair walked by, a small smile settling on her lips.

“Oh man, tumblr is gonna _love_ this.”


	12. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel (It's two separate drabbles but they're basically the same thing so)

"We are never having children." Brian mumbled, rubbing his temples as someone's kid screamed it's head off nearby. Brock spoke up without looking up from his phone.

"I'm pregnant."

Brian stayed silent for several seconds. "...Who's the father? Cause it's sure as hell not me."

Brock giggled and pointed directly at Brian, who looked over his shoulder dramatically.

"Who? Who is it? Where is this son of a bitch?"

"It's twins."

"Oh FUCK no! I'm at least PRETTY sure that's not possible."

"It's a girl and a boy."

"Where's the father? I wanna meet him."

"It's YOU!"

"NUH UH."

Brock laughed and reached across the table, taking Brian's hand. "I DO want kids someday though."

"Alright, fine. But we are NOT having twins."

"Deal."   
-   
"We are never having children." Brian mumbled into Brock's shoulder. Some kid had been screaming for the past hour of their flight, and Brian was pretty sure he was gonna kill someone soon.

"What if I want kids though?"

"Nope. I'm not gonna have a screaming brat in my household. Not while I'm still alive."

"I want two. A boy and a girl." Brock mumbled back, bumping his head gently against Brian's.

"Not happening."

"One kid?"

"Nope."

"Pleeaaasseee?"

"...Maybe. Not anytime soon though."

"I'm okay with that. Want some headphones?" Brock offered.

"Oh god yes. If I have to listen to this kids scream anymore, I'm gonna punch it." Brian gladly took the earbuds from Brock's hands.

"On second thought, maybe you're not fit to be a father yet."


	13. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrornuckel

Brock didn’t understand how he could possibly still be alive. With how hard his heart was beating, he should’ve been dead by now.

Brock should never have agreed to go on a date with Brian. Brock knew deep down that it was a bad idea, that once he began going out with Brian that there would be no turning back. He wanted to come up with some excuse as to WHY exactly they couldn’t go out, but came up empty handed. Besides, how was he supposed to say no to Brian?

So now here he was, in a restaurant that was much too fancy for him, dressed in clothes much too nice for his liking, surrounded by candles and anything that was considered ‘romantic’.

Brock’s heart refused to calm down, beating rapidly in his chest since the moment he sat down. Was this what it felt like to die? Probably.

However, Brian seemed to be having the time of his life. He’s had the same goofy smile on his face the whole night, and his eyes didn’t leave Brock once. He was so impossibly happy that Brock had said yes.

“You okay over there Brocky?”

“Oh me? Oh I’m fine, absolutely totally fine.” Brock smiled nervously.

Brian sighed, he knew what was going on. Unfortunately, he had been through this kind of thing before.

“Brocky, if you didn’t want to go out with me you could’ve just said so… I would have understood.”

Brock’s nervousness was replaced with confusion, which was then replaced with guilt.

“Oh no- That’s not- I’m, sorry. I’m not used to this sorta thing. It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date..”

Brian hummed in response and things went quiet. The rest of their dinner was quiet and awkward, and Brock cursed himself for ruining it the entire time.

The drive home was even more awkward, if possible. Brian insisted on taking Brock home and walking him to the front door. Something about ‘being a gentleman.’

Brock stood awkwardly as he unlocked his front door. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him, watching him. It got to the point where he couldn’t stand the silence anymore, and spoke up.

“I wouldn’t mind going on another date..” Brian stayed silent, and Brock wondered if that was the wrong thing to say.

“Are you sure? This one went pretty poorly.”

Brock turned to face Brian again. They stared at each other for a moment. The two seemed to understand what the other wanted without words. They only registered what was happening when their lips finally met halfway. Neither knew what they were doing, but they didn’t mind.

Brock suddenly came back to a harsh reality and pulled away, stuttering.

“S-So, next Saturday?”

Brian grinned from ear to ear, nodding. Brock muttered a farewell and stepped inside, shutting the door quickly.

Brock couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Brian yelling and whooping outside his door, screaming ‘I kissed him!’ repeatedly.


	14. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brohm

Ohm hates winter. Everyone was too bright and cheery, the holiday ads were annoying, and it was much too cold to possibly be able to function.

However, his boyfriend Bryce loved it. He loved seeing everyone so happy, he thought the ads were charming, although that didn’t stop him from hating the cold.

Ohm cursed as he was dragged all around town. Bryce had plans to get all their friends presents, and wanted to get their shopping done early. And when he said all their friends, he meant _all of them_. Bryce planned on sending packages all over the world to their friends from all over. Ohm could _feel_ their bank account yelling at them for all this.

Although he supposed it wasn't all bad. It was making Bryce happy, so he’d deal with it. Besides, a day of shopping wouldn’t kill him.

Ohm followed behind as Bryce looked into every little shop they past. He couldn’t help but feel a bit like a lost puppy. He didn’t care much for shopping, especially in the freezing cold. Plus, it was starting to get darker and colder. 

“Bryce? We should probably go soon, you know.” Bryce pulled his face away from the shop window that displayed all sorts of oddities. He looked to the sky and noticed just how dark it had gotten so quick. 

“Oh, right. We probably should.”

The two walked back towards their car in silence. Ohm buried his face deeper into his scarf, protecting his face from the harsh, cold air. 

Ohm peeked out from behind the scarf as fingertips brushed his own, feeling a cold hand gently take his own. He scoffed and pulled his hand away. 

Before Bryce could register the rejection, however, an arm slipped around him and pulled him close. He looked up to see Ohm smiling down at him fondly. 

“This is better, don’t you think?”


	15. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brohm

"What do you expect me to do all by myself?"

Delirious threw him an incredulous look. "We're at a club, Ohm. Get drunk!"

Ohm scowled as his friend disappeared into the crowd, probably off to score free drinks or find a fuckbuddy for the night. He looked around, crinkling his nose at his surroundings. Clubs were definitely not his thing...

Ohm eventually found himself a relatively quiet corner of the bar to sulk in.

However, the quiet corner gained another member after not too long. Ohm groaned under his breath as a man sat a seat away from him. The guy didn't look like he couldn't been over 20, but Ohm just shrugged it off.

The two began to make small talk, and found that they had quite a bit in common. They both played video games and were often ditched in clubs by their friends. A match made in heaven, wouldn't you say?

"Are you sure you're allowed to be here dude? You look a bit young to be in a place like this." Ohm asked with a slight teasing lit to his voice. Bryce rolled his eyes.

"I turned 21 not too long ago. So my friends decided to take me out for the first time, then immeditely left me. Which is fine with me honestly, all they did is tease me about my drink choices."

"Yeah, I think there's a joke or two about girly drinks..." Ohm smiled and looked down at the bright pink liquid in Bryce's glass. Bryce turned roughly the same color as his drink and elbowed Ohm.

"Oh whatever."

Ohm chuckled and the two continuted talking about this and that. Ohm noticed throughout the conversation that Bryce's speech was slowly getting more and more slurred.

"Hey, how many of those drinks have you had?"

"...ffffffive? No! Six! Wait, no, definetly five... or maybe-"

"I think you've had enough."

Ohm tried gently taking the glass away from Bryce, who chugged the rest of it in response. Bryce smuggly put the glass on the bar and smiled. Ohm sighed.

"I think it's time you go home. Do you know where any of your friends are?"

Bryce poked at a cherry at the bottom of his glass. Without even looking around he said. "They left. They always leave without me..."

Ohm decided that MAYBE now wasn't a good time to question things. He bit his lip and scanned the room, not seeing Jonathan anywhere. He would hate to leave without Jon, but he couldn't exactly leave Bryce like this.

Ohm sighed and sent Jon a quick message explaining the situation, although he was pretty sure Jon was off fucking some dude in a bathroom somewhere, so it didn't matter too much.

Ohm stood and Bryce went to follow but tripped over his own feet, falling into Ohm and knocking his stool over in the process. Ohm caught Bryce by his arms and smiled nervously at the people who had turned to stare. He set the stool right-side up and led Bryce outside. Ohm groaned when he realized that he'd be a bit to drunk to actually drive his car back home. He pulled his phone out and worked on getting an Uber.

Bryce shivered and hugged his arms, mumbling something about the wind. Ohm sighed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he slipped off his hoodie and tossed it at Bryce.

"You can wear it, if you wanna.." Ohm rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Bryce smiled brightly and pulled the grey fabric over his head.

"Thank yooouu!"

"No problem buddy. Can you tell me where you live, Bryce?"

"I live... it's a, it's a house..."

"My place it is."

Ohm stared at Bryce for a moment, before reaching a sly hand over and snatching his phone from his back pocket. Bryce didn't seem to notice as he was much too occupied by playing with the bunny ears on Ohm's hoodie, which he somehow managed to put on backwards.

Ohm playfully tossed the hood over Bryce's face, who made a startled noise.

"Hey...! Who turned off the lights?" Bryce struggled in the hoodie while Ohm sat by, watching and laughing. Ohm went into Bryce's phone while the other was distracted. He didn't wanna worry any of Bryce's friends, after all. Even if they did leave without him.

Ohm eventually found a contact that seemed right and sent a message explaining everything. The only response was; 'good. its about time u got some dick bryce.'

Ohm figured that was the best the was going to get and watched the uber pull up to the curb. He then turned to Bryce, who had finally gotten the hoodie on right and led him to the car.

"Alright, let's get you home, yeah?"

Bryce crossed his arms and pouted. "What if I dun wanna go home?"

"Get in the car Bryce."

Bryce huffed while Ohm pushed him into the back. Ohm gave the driver his address and got him buckled in despite Bryce's hands flailing every which way, insisting that he didn't need help.

Ohm walked over to the other side of the car to help Bryce up, although as soon as the door opened, Bryce fell out and almost faceplanted onto the concrete. He probably would've gotten hurt if Ohm hadn't dove to catch him. And people say chiverly's dead.

Ohm gently picked up Bryce, rolling his eyes Bryce went limp in his arms.

"You are such a child, Bryce. I hope you know that." Bryce grinned at the mention of his name.

"I'm not a child, I'm 21!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Ohm chuckled and started walking up his driveway. He stuggled with the lock for a minute. Ever tried unlocking a door with a drunk dude in your arms? It's not easy.

Ohm shut the door with his foot and went up to his bedroom. He figured he could just sleep on his couch for tonight.

Ohm tried dropping Bryce on the bed only to find that Bryce had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Bryce, let go of me dude." Bryce didn't respond with anything but a soft snore.

"Seriously? I don't even think it's possible for someone to fall asleep that fast..."

Ohm sighed and pushed Bryce over so he could lay down too. He felt a bit awkward, but Bryce didn't exactly seem to mind.

Bryce changed position at least 12 times before finally settling down. He nuzzled himself into Ohm's side, his head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around Ohm's torso.

Ohm slipped his free hand into Bryce's hair, smoothing down the unruly locks. This wasn't exactly what he expected from going to a club, but he couldn't complain.

-

Bryce woke up in a room he didn't recognise with a pounding headache. And if that didn't scream 'red alert' he didn't know what did. He tried thinking back to last night. He remembered going to the club with some friends...

Oh right, Ohm. Was he at Ohm's house? Hopefully he was.

He pushed himself out of bed, immediately regretting it when the movement caused his headache to increase tenfold. He sat still for a few seconds, before forcing himself to leave the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I made breakfast."

Bryce stared with a bewildered expression as a large plate of food was set down at the table for him. Bryce glanced at Ohm, then sat down. After all, he wasn't one to pass up free breakfast.

"Sorry, but- I don't really remember a whole lot from last night?"

"That's fine. We can just start over." Ohm smiled and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Ryan. It's nice to meet you."

Bryce smiled and took Ryan's hand. "Hi, I'm Bryce Mcquaid. It's nice to meet you too."


	16. Ikea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicallyido407

Marcel knew this would be a bad idea, but here they were anyway, in their new house with a stack of Ikea boxes.

Usually Scotty+Marcel+furniture does NOT equal good things. Marcel STILL gets nightmares about that lamp in Scott's old house...

"What is this?" Marcel stared at the table they were trying to assemble. One of the legs was horribly tilted, one leg was on upside down, and somehow the fourth leg was gone.

"I did it right!"

"No, that's not right!"

"Yes it is!"

"HOW?! How is this right Scott?"

"Look at it!"

"Explain. Explain to me how this is right. "

"Look! That little thingy goes in there, this connects to that and.... nevermind I think I did it wrong."

Marcel sighed and helped Scotty take everything apart so they could start over. Marcel started digging around for the instructions, he knew they were around here somewhere...

Marcel looked up to see Scotty attempting to put the table together again.

"How do you even know that's right?"

"I don't. That what makes this exciting." Scotty said in a flat, monotone voice.

Marcel rolled his eyes and started reading through the instructions. He was starting to get an idea of what to do when Scott spoke up again.

"Oops. Uh, Marcel? I think I broke it."

"Goddammit Scott..."

"I don't know what I'm doing Marcel!"

"Alright, it's fine. Let's try again." Marcel crawled over to Scott and they started to work together. After a few incredibly frustrating minutes, they finally got everything together, except the missing leg.

"How the fuck does an entire table leg just 'go missing'?" Marcel muttered while he looked around. Despite it being called a table 'leg', Marcel highly doubted that it just got up and left on it's own.

"Um, I found it. It's under the couch."

Marcel covered his face with his hands. "Scotty, how did the fucking table leg get under the couch?"

"How should I know?!"

"Whatever man! Just help me get it out!"

"Huehue that's what she said."

"I hate you Scott."

Marcel managed to lift the sofa so Scotty could grab the leg, and they got it attached to the rest of the mess that could technically be called a 'table'.

"MONEY!" Scott screamed.

"That looks so fuckin bad. There's no way that's right!"

"Bro, it's totally right."

Marcel flopped down onto their couch and completely gave up. They had a fucked up table now, oh well. Scott sat next to him and they stared at the mangled piece of furniture.

"Next time, we're buying furniture that's already assembled."

"Agreed."


	17. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brohm

"Alright sweetheart, watch closely. I'm going to flip through this deck of cards, and you're going to pick one you see, okay? But remember sweety, the more you look-"

"The less you see." Bryce finished, watching close as the magician flipped through the cards.

"See one?"

"Yes." Bryce answered. He watched the magician grow a smug smile.

"Was _that_  your card?"

The magician pointed behind Bryce, and Bryce slowly turned, and gasped along with the clapping and yelling of the crowd. The tall building behind him was lit up brightly. 

_The king of hearts._

"Well, was that your card?"

Bryce stared at the building for several seconds, before turning back to look at the man. "Yes. That was my card."

The man grinned. "I knew it."  
-  
Ryan kicked the door to his hotel room closed behind him, his attention on the other man attached to his lips.

Bryce pulled back, smiling. He turned and walked into the room, looking around at the fancy room. "So, tell me. How did you do it?"

Ohm smiled, stepping forward, eyes on Bryce. "Now, what kind of magician would I be if I told you all my secrets?"

Bryce rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed. "Oh come on, just this one? I'm sure you've got more tricks up your sleeve."

Ohm stopped walking, scoffing and looking off to the side. "Well, I can tell you how I lit up the building, but the cards remain my little secret."

Bryce stared at Ohm for a moment, before rolling his eyes. "Fine. How'd you light up the building?"

Ohm grinned. "It's surprising how easy it is to bribe electricians." 

Bryce breathed out a laugh, leaning his head back. Ohm smirked and made his way over to the bed, gently pushing Bryce onto his back.

Ohm settled between Bryce's thighs, running his hands down Bryce's body. 

Bryce slipped his arms around Ohm's shoulders.

"So, do you have any tricks you could use on me?" Bryce bit his lip and smiled, watching Ohm raise an eyebrow.

"I think I might have a trick or two up my sleeve."  
-  
Bryce slowly woke up with a small groan. He turned and buried his face in the pillow, feeling something cold and flimsy against his face. Confused, he pulled back and reached out for it. It was a tarot card. The lover.

Bryce stared at it for several seconds before looking on the back. It was a short, scrawled message followed by a set of numbers.

"Call me sometime, maybe I'll show you my card trick."


	18. Spidypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a ship i usually write, but i figured id put it here anyway. i wrote this for the blog @ask-spiderpool on tumblr

It was completely, totally, and wholly _unfair_. Out of all the lives this stupid war had to take, it had to be Peter’s.

Wade has been through this before- losing a loved one. But this? This was the worse.

The first emotion he felt was shock. His whole body froze as their eyes met one last time, and the little girl slammed into him, pushing them both away from the collapsing building. He stood completely still- staring at the single, unmoving hand of Peter Parker.

The second emotion? Regret. His chest felt empty, like there was nothing there except utter sorrow. He fell to his knees, curling in on himself. He sat there because there was nothing else he could do. _It’s unfair_ , he thought. Peter of all people didn’t deserve an ending like this. Although, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Of course Pete would spend his last few seconds of life saving people- saving _Wade_. Of course Peter couldn’t have been selfish this one time to save himself, to just drop everything and run away with Wade. Pete always had to be a hero, huh?

Peter didn’t deserve this. He deserved a long, happy life with someone who loved him. That someone could have been Wade.

The third emotion was striking guilt. He shouldn’t have avoided Peter this long- hell, he shouldn’t have been fighting him in the first place. He should’ve just apologised in the alley where they kissed and dropped it all. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened.

Wade took a moment to observe his surroundings. The fighting had stopped, and the civilians were shouting, screaming. Some even tried to come forward to help, but were stopped by the ‘heroes’ that had caused this. Despite all the noise, it was oddly quiet. Not even the little voices in his head had anything to say. Maybe they were mourning too. He tuned out the noise, much too distracted by the tightness in his throat and the rough stone and concrete beneath his knees.

Wade choked on a sob. What was the world going to do without Peter Parker? It was then he realized he wasn’t the only one that would mourn Peter. The Torch would wake up in the hospital later only to find his close friend, dead. The same would go for Mary Jane as well. After this, Spider-man’s identity would likely be revealed, and Aunt May would most likely learn her nephew’s secret from the news tomorrow morning. 

 _It’s all so unfair_ , he thinks as he shakily pulls himself to his feet. He looks at the shocked, sad faces of the so-called ‘heroes’ around him. He looked directly at Steve and Tony, thinking, _aren’t heroes supposed to prevent death, not cause it?_ Like he had room to talk.

The fourth emotion was rage. Blinding, unfiltered rage. Without even thinking twice, he fires, and there are two more casualties to add the the death toll. People are screaming shouting at him, calling him a monster, and the worst part? He knows Peter wouldn’t be happy. He’d say something like _all lives are precious no matter what_ or _people don’t need to die for what they’ve done_ \- some heroic bullshit like that.

_“Just-Whenever you pull that trigger, picture me. Watching you. Disappointedly.”_

_“That your disappointed face?”_  
  
“This is. This is my disappointed face. Commit it to memory.

_“Got it. No way am I ever forgetting that face.”_

And he doesn’t. He doesn’t think he could forget that face if he tried, because he can see it without it being there. He can almost feel Peter’s disappointment.

The fifth emotion is nothing. Emptiness. Peter is gone, so what does Wade have to live for? Nothing. Wade could blow his brains out, but it wouldn’t make a difference. He’d still heal. He’d still wake to a cruel reality- a reality without Pete.

Everything is unfair. Wade has gone through loss before, but this time was different; worse. And Wade wants nothing more than to die- than to be with Pete again, even if just for a few seconds. Killing himself provides a little relief, and maybe even a little hope that while he’s gone, he can at least dream of Peter Parker.


End file.
